Kung Fu Panda: Stories of Heroes
by The Unbound Writer
Summary: These are oneshots about our beloved heroes. Main Pairing will be Tigress and Po. Thank you if you clicked and read, or touch, (apple, phone users). Stay Unbound!.
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up my people. Thought I'd do something different y'know? Anyway, these are going to be one-shots based on the life and times of our heroes. This has nothing to do with my story **_**Kung Fu Panda: White as Snow.**_** I'm feeling a bit hyper and deep at same time, so this first one is going to be an emotional one.**

Po looked around, seeing that no one could possibly save them this time. Po, Tigress, and Crane stood atop the stairs of the jade palace, watching as the army approached them. The army had already taken over cities and killed great masters, including Ox, Croc, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey. Shifu passed away a year ago, so the three were all that was left.

"The final stand huh?" Po said to Tigress.

"I believe so. Three versus six thousand, fair enough." She replied back.

Crane took a vow of silence when Viper died, so he only nodded in agreement. The army, who's leader was a black Leopard, had reached the steps, and started to march up. Po looked nervously at Tigress, who only closed her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"What a wedding anniversary." Tigress said ironically.

Po thought back to the day she and him got married, thinking it would be the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. How nervous he was, and how much he nearly fainted when Tigress kissed him at the end of the sermon.

Crane walked up to the step, his face stern and his resolve set. Crane looked back at Po and Tigress, tipped his hat in respect, and then flew down towards the army, never to be seen again. Tigress was going to run down and attack too, but stopped when she noticed Po's hesitation.

"Po, we have to-"

"I know, but…"

"But what?'

"I don't want to lose everything yet. It's only been five years, and I'm about to lose it all."

Tigress felt bad for Po, not only because he was scared, but because he felt he hadn't done enough. Tigress was brought into Kung Fu at a young age, but Po only had been a master for five years.

"Po, it doesn't matter what you haven't done. What does matter is what you're doing. If you go down fighting for Kung Fu, then you've done all you could do."

Po wiped his face, getting back the confidence that he had lost.

"I see why I married you." Po said nonchalantly.

"I could have said no." Tigress retorted back.

"Ouch."

"C'mon Po. If we do die, just know the best time of my life has been loving you."

"Right back at you."

With their decision set, The two legends of Kung Fu opposed the forces as much as they could, until finally being captured. What happened afterward was lost in time, but Masters Tigress and Po Pingwill be remembered as the greatest Kung Fu masters of their time.

**OOOOh, doom and gloom. Just thought I'd do one of those "final stand" chapters. Won't do anymore because I'm really close to crying. Stay Unbound folks!**


	2. On Top of Everything

**HELLLLLOOOOOO! I HAVE RETURNED! Yes, my wifi was gone, and now I will make a return with another one-shot! LOVE YOU ALL!**

"Don't fall." The tiger said, obviously concerned for the panda.

"Y'know that kinda doesn't help…" Po replied.

"And neither does talking, so stay focused." Tigress regained her strict like voice returning.

Po was suspended in an one handed push up position at the Pillar of Tranquility, a narrow, 80 ft. tall tower of stone. It was his final test of balance, and Shifu reminded him over and over again that he must be prepared.

"Oh CRAA- ok, ok, I got it."

Well, he was sort of prepared. Tigress tagged along in case he fell or locked his arm.

"Tigress, if I fall-"

"Be quiet. If you blabber, you'll fall."

"I just need to say-"

"It can wait."

"But-"

"No buts! Stay quiet, and you'll tell me whatever you _must _say after you finish."

Po grunted a bit, and then looked down. He freaked out of all of the sudden, and began to panic.

FLASHBACK:

"_Panda!"_

"_Yes master shifu?!_

"_Before you leave, remember; Don't. Look. Down."_

"_I got it, I got it."_

"_Po, you-"_

_"C'mon Shifu! Let me do this!"_

"_Alright then. Go!"_

PRESENT:

Po remembered the conversation and played it again so many times in his mind. Shifu wasn't kidding…

"Po! Did you look down!?"

He paused for a moment, and then nodded his head with a frown.

"You were finished anyway. Slowly ease into a standing position, and do the hidden gliding technique down to me, and I'll catch you."

Po followed her commands, and was ready to descend.

"Alright, do the technique."

The hidden gliding technique required the use to use grace and balance to jump off of the tower in a slowly twisting semi-spread eagle. Po practiced a lot, so he jumped….

And forgot to twist his body…

"PO, YOU FORGOT TO- never mind, I have to catch him…."

Po realized he failed and started flapping his arms and making bird noises like Crane. Tigress rolled her eyes and leapt towards him. When she grabbed him, her upward momentum canceled out his, and the briefly fell to the ground and rolled. When they stopped, Tigress-

"I hate being on top."

She held up her head to see Po gritting his teeth and his eyes squinted.

"Po, what's the matter?"

"Claws- sides- please- retract.."

Tigress retracted her claws and sat up on Po's lap.

"Apologies."

"It's cool. So, you hate being on top?"

"Yes, I've told you that many times."

"You weren't complaining last nig- OOHF!"

Tigress punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"I didn't complain because I was enjoying it."

"But you just said- OOHF!"

She punched him again.

"Don't argue with me. Now, get up, dust yourself off, and go take a bath." Tigress said as she got up and walked away.

"Yes ma'am. Hey, wait.."

"Yes?"

"What do you like to do then?"

Tigress paused for a moment, and continued to walk as she said..

"You'll figure it out."

**THAT'S IT MY PEOPLES! I am sincerely grateful to everyone, and White as Snow will be updated by this weekend. Love you all, and Stay Unbound!"**


End file.
